The Last Scene's of Overdose
by Leader Kwon
Summary: Yixing harus memilih untuk mengoperasi salah satu dari Kai dan Kyungsoo –yang sama-sama berada dalam kondisi gawat. Chanyeol meletuskan amarahnya pada Luhan. Suho melepas topeng bencinya pada Kai. Please read a little note from me. I have a special message for sidersnim :)


**Chapter 10 :**

**Code Blue**

.

.

.

Sumarry : Yixing harus memilih untuk mengoperasi salah satu dari Kai dan Kyungsoo –yang sama-sama berada dalam kondisi gawat. Chanyeol meletuskan amarahnya pada Luhan. Suho melepas topeng bencinya pada Kai.

Cameo : -B.A.P Daehyun _(94line)_ as The General Doktor

-B.A.P Yongguk _(90line)_ as The Anesthesiology Doctor 1

-B.A.P Youngjae (_93line)_ as The Head Nurse 1

-B.A.P Himchan _(90line)_ as The Head Nurse 2

-BTOB Minhyuk _(90line)_ as The Anesthesiology Doctor 2

-SNSD Tiffany (89line) as The Head Doctor

Warning : _GS, OOC, Typo, Implicit activities, Heavy language, Complicated feelings_

PS : Dibawah sendiri

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

**RS Jaekim, Seoul, Korea Selatan**

**06.45**

Chanyeol pusing. Sembari berjalan menuju lift, kepalanya dibuat pening oleh semua gagasan-gagasan yang masih berujung tanda tanya. Cara mendapatkan Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo dan kata-kata paling sopan untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Oh iya, Luhan. Gadis China yang sukses menjadi cinta pertama dan pacar pertamanya. Sekaligus, gadis pertama yang sukses mematahkan hatinya.

Sejak kemarin malam, Luhan sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya atau membalas semua pesan beo yang dia kirim melalui berbagai media sosial. Perilaku yang tidak biasa ini terang saja membuat Chanyeol keheranan setengah mati.

Karena ketika Luhan tidak bisa dihubungi, otomatis dia tidak mendapatkan kabar terbaru mengenai adiknya yang sedang sakit. _Diabetes_ bukanlah penyakit ringan sehingga cukup wajar bila Chanyeol selalu mencemaskan Kyungsoo setiap detiknya.

"Chanyeolie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Menoleh ke samping, Chanyeol gagal untuk tak tersenyum saat Baekhyun menampakkan wajah khawatir kepadanya.

"Tentu, Baekhyunnie." Semua gelembung kecemasan yang Chanyeol rasakan seketika meletus, hanya karena suara dan tampilan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang terlalu manis untuk diabaikan.

"Sekarang aku yang tidak baik-baik saja." Baekhyun memberengut dengan menggemaskan sembari menghembuskan udara lembut dari mulut menuju helaian poninya.

"Kenapa?" Secara diam-diam dan cekatan, tangan Chanyeol berhasil menangkap tangan Baekhyun untuk kemudian menggenggamnya.

Kehalusannya yang menakjubkan membuat Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka seakan tidak ada hari esok.

"Kai sedang kambuh Chanyeolie, dan sebagai Dokter Pribadi sekaligus kakaknya, jelas saja aku merasa panik!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tak habis pikir. "Kalau dia tidak bisa bertahan bagaimana?"

Tahapan kecil yang dimulai dari mata memerah dan suara parau, menjadi awalan bagi Baekhyun untuk menumpahkan air matanya tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Kesedihan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk menjadikannya hilang kendali hingga tidak sungkan untuk menangis di depan orang lain sekaligus di tempat umum.

"Astaga, Baekhyunnie!" Chanyeol membulatkan mata dengan panik. Tangannya yang lain segera mengambil inisiatif untuk bergerak naik dan mengusapi air mata Baekhyun.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol ikut susah. Meski dia pria, sudah wajar jika kaum Adam tidak memiliki cukup ketahanan untuk melihat air mata. Apalagi, jika itu berasal dari wanita yang mereka cintai. Chanyeol pun demikian.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bertahan melihat bulir kesedihan membasahi wajah cantik gadis yang berhasil membukakan matanya akan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Mengabaikan keberadaan orang lain di dalam lift yang mungkin saja akan memandang sengit kearahnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertindak daripada bicara lagi. Setelah mengusap air mata Baekhyun, tangan tadi bergerak menarik tubuh sintal itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi..." Bisik Chanyeol lirih tepat di sisi telinga Baekhyun sembari memejamkan matanya.

Aroma rambut dan tubuh Baekhyun yang begitu manis segera mendominasi _reseptor_ penciuman di hidungnya dan membuat dia sinting untuk selalu menghirupnya tanpa perantara udara.

Merasa malu pada orang lain, Baekhyun pun menyerah saja dengan membenamkan wajahnya di permukaan dada Chanyeol yang terlapisi kemeja dan _blazzer _jas hitam. Kehangatan serta aroma maskulin pemuda itu membuatnya mulai tenang, seperti efek yang diberikan oleh _psikotropika _kegemarannya.

Lift pun bergerak menutup dengan teratur.

Dari balik dinding, Luhan hanya memandangi mereka berdua dengan sepasang mata memicing tajam penuh amarah dan ujung kuku yang menggores permukaan tembok di dekatnya. Saat lift sepenuhnya menutup, dia pun segera berlari menuju Sehun –yang sedang menyendiri di atap Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Yixing benar-benar senewen. Pagi tadi, Jungkook berhasil membuatnya pening dengan permohonan polos untuk menghadirkan sosok Ayah ke tengah-tengah mereka demi mengikuti kontes Hari Ayah. Dan sekarang, dia harus menangani pasien yang merupakan adik dari Ayah buah hatinya itu, lagi.

Setelah perawatan intensif beberapa hari lalu, kini Kim Kai kembali dengan kondisi fisik yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Denyut nadinya melemah, detak jantungnya hampir-hampir tak terasa, kesadarannya menurun dan untuk bernapas secara mandiri saja dia sudah tak sanggup. _Intubasi_ pun menjadi malaikat penolong dengan menaungi mulutnya untuk menghirup oksigen. Sementara itu, empat jenis _infusan_ berbeda berusaha menerobos jaringan kulitnya agar bisa membaur dengan semua plasma, darah dan sel yang bisa membantunya bertahan hidup.

Meski tidak mungkin, setidaknya bila hidup sedikit lebih lama akan lebih baik bukan?

Selain itu, meski Kim Kai adalah adik dari pemuda sial yang telah menyakiti hati Yixing, dia adalah pasien. Dan sebagai Dokter, tugas Yixing adalah berusaha menyelamatkan pasiennya dengan cara apapun.

Bilasan terakhir pada kedua tangannya mengakhiri kegiatan _sterilisasi_ yang Dokter cantik itu lakukan. Tangan-tangannya belum kering saat merasakan sebuah getaran yang bersumber dari saku bajunya. Wanita yang memakai pakaian operasi serba hijau, tudung kepala biru dan masker sekali pakai yang terselip di belakang telinganya itu pun memberengut sebal sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, Ketua Hwang?"

"Pasien lantai empat atas nama Do Kyungsoo berada dalam _Code Blue_. Siapkan operasi darurat segera." Ujar Tiffany, Ketua Tim Dokter RS Jaekim. _(Code Blue : sandi yang menyatakan bahwa seorang pasien butuh pertolongan karena mengalami gagal bernapas)_

"Benarkah, Dokter Hwang?" Yixing tetap menampakkan wajah setenang aliran sungai meski kedua matanya membulat samar. " Bukankah dia merupakan pasien Diabetes? Aku adalah Dokter spesialite _kardiologi_, jika kau memang benar-benar lupa."

"Tapi dia dalam _Code Blue_ dan pagi ini tidak ada lagi Dokter yang telah berpengalaman dalam melakukan proses pembedahan selain dirimu. Kau tahu 'kan para profesional itu mengambil _shift _malam?"

Menghela napas, Yixing pun dibuat bingung oleh dua objek yang memaksanya untuk memilih.

Antara Kim Kai dan Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Di lantai empat, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar perawatan Kyungsoo, gadis yang semula masih bernapas dalam ketidaksadaran itu mendadak kehilangan denyut nadinya. Kontan saja semua Perawat dan Dokter yang berada didekatnya dibuat kalang-kabut.

Daehyun, Dokter tampan yang bertugas mendampingi Kyungsoo pun larut dalam kepanikan sambil terus memompa _intubasi_ yang dia pasangkan di mulut gadis itu sebagai bantuan untuk bernapas.

Tiffany segera menghampiri Dokter muda itu dan menyuruhnya untuk berbicara pada Yixing melalu ponsel.

"Apa yang terjadi, Dokter Jung?"

"Pasien Do mengalami gagal napas karena pendarahan, Dokter Zhang! Para perawat sudah berusaha mengobati lukanya namun tidak berhasil karena sudah terlalu lama dibiarkan dan infeksinya benar-benar parah." Jelas Daehyun dengan panik. Bulir keringat dingin akibat rasa cemas segera membasahi helaian rambut hitam di pelipisnya dengan jantan dan menggoda.

"Baiklah, Pasien Do akan segera dioperasi. Cepat dipersiapkan."

"Baik." Memandangi layar ponsel yang sudah tidak berkomunikasi dengan Yixing lagi, Daehyun menatap Tiffany dengan keheranan.

"Bukankah, Dokter Zhang harus melakukan operasi pada pasien Kim Kai, anak Tuan Kim Yesung itu?"

Tiffany menatap Daehyun dengan kepala memiring karena merasa tidak paham.

"Ketua tidak mendengar kabar? Ada yang mengatakan kalau pagi ini, Tuan Kim akan terbang dari China ke Korea demi melihat keadaan putra bungsunya itu." Lanjut Daehyun sembari mengangguk-angguk. "Dan jika beliau tahu bahwa anda telah menghalangi prosedur operasi bagi putranya –"

"Apa? Katakan padaku semua kemungkinan dalam pikiranmu, Jung Daehyun!" Tiffany merasakan otot lehernya menjadi kaku akibat menahan rasa takut, menyesal dan panik.

" –Tuan Yesung pasti akan marah besar pada anda." Daehyun mengedikkan bahunya santai, padahal tatapan cemas yang dibuat oleh mata indah Tiffany cukup menakutkan.

Tiffany melotot horror dan menepuk sebelah kepala dengan gesture konyol akibat baru menyadari situasi rumit ini. Dia baru saja meminta Dokter terbaik untuk mengoperasi seorang _Diabetesi_ sekarat, sementara anak dari pria yang sangat berkuasa juga sangat membutuhkan operasi dari Dokter yang sama.

"Daehyun-ah, ikut aku! Bantu aku menjelaskan semuanya dihadapan Tuan Kim!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Memasuki ruang operasi Kai dengan masker menutupi wajahnya secara tak sempurna, Yixing menghentikan tangan Dokter pria yang hendak memasukkan _selang anestesi_ ke dalam mulut Kai.

"Dokter Bang Yongguk, tunggu sebentar."

Yongguk menarik sembali selang yang dia pegang, mendongakkan wajah dan menanyakan apa alasan Yixing untuk menyuruhnya menunggu.

"Bukankah harus segera dilakukan operasi untuk _Diseksi Aorta_?" Tanya Yongguk meminta kejelasan _(Diseksi Aorta : penyakit robeknya pembuluh Aorta)._

"Kumohon tunggu sebentar." Yixing berbalik dan meninggalkan para Dokter, perawat sekaligus Kai yang tengah membeku di meja operasi.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Keluar dari ruang operasi, Yixing memelankan langkahnya saat menemukan bahwa Yesung, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada disana. Namun bukan tiga orang itu yang membuatnya kehilangan nyali. Melainkan hanya satu orang, dan dia sekarang tengah mengajak Yixing bicara.

"Ada apa? Kenapa anda keluar?" Bahasa formal, tatapan datar namun senyumannya yang selembut milik malaikat di Surga membuat Yixing bingung sendiri akan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa Kim Kai harus dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit lain." Ujar Yixing tanpa berani menatap ke dalam mata Suho sedikitpun.

"Eh?" Yesung menegang, urat lehernya tampak kaku akibat amarah yang dia tahan. Sedetik kemudian, dia menyemburkan penolakan dengan suara yang tingginya menyamai milik _Main Vocal of the Group_.

"Lelucon macam apa itu, Zhang Yixing?! Aku mendirikan Rumah Sakit ini hanya demi putraku, bagaimana bisa kau malah menyuruhku untuk pergi ke tempat lain?"

"Tuan Yesung, harap tenang dan jaga sendiri kestabilan jantung anda!" Baekhyun segera memegangi lengan Yesung sembari menenangkan pria itu.

Menghirup udara segar sebanyak mungkin, Yesung mulai dapat menguasai emosinya lagi. Dan jika dipikir-pikir, tidak akan lucu apabila dirinya nanti akan terbaring di Rumah Sakit karena mendapat serangan jantung sementara putranya sendiri belum mendapat penanganan berarti.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun menatap Yixing dengan sepasang iris cokelat terang yang berkaca-kaca.

"Yixing-eonnie, kenapa kita harus memindahkan Kim Kai? Bukankah kau adalah _Dokter Kardiologi_ paling diandalkan disini?"

Mengabaikan keberadaan Yesung di dekat sang gadis dan tatapan tidak senang dari Suho, Chanyeol cuek saja saat menarik bahu Baekhyun untuk kemudian memeluknya dari samping. Persetan dengan penilaian orang lain, karena dirinya sendiri tak bisa bertahan jika melihat bulir kesedihan mengacaukan gadis yang mulai dia cintai.

"Karena, pasien Do juga membutuhkanku segera untuk mengatasi infeksi di kakinya." Mengabaikan kemanisan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Yixing tetap memberikan penjelasan dengan gaya profesional.

"Sebentar –" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, memberi intruksi bagi Yixing untuk melihat dan mendengarkannya. " –Do? Infeksi kaki? Apa dia seorang _Diabetesi_? Apa nama panjangnya Do Kyungsoo?!"

Tiga orang selain Chanyeol dan Yixing segera menyerukan satu nama dalam detik yang sama. "Kyungsoo?!"

"Bagaimana anda tahu?" Tanya Yixing pada Chanyeol ; yang mulai menatap sekitar dengan liar dan panik secara berlebih.

"Itu adikku!" Melepaskan tangan-tangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghambur kehadapan Yixing sembari menghujani wanita itu pertanyaan beo tentang bagaimana keadaan adiknya.

"Tunggu –" Kedua alis Yesung mengerut, menandakan bahwa pria ini sudah mulai menyadari adanya kejanggalan. " –bagaimana bisa Park Chanyeol memiliki adik bermarga Do? Harusnya, gadis itu bernama Park Kyungsoo –tunggu! Apa kau anak dari Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun?!"

"Maaf menyela, tapi –" Kini giliran Yixing yang mengangkat tangan, mencoba meminta perhatian dari semua orang karena keadaan menjadi semakin gawat setiap detiknya. " –kalian harus cepat memindahkan Kim Kai ke Rumah Sakit lain agar segera mendapat perawatan sebelum dia kehilangan kesempatannya untuk hidup lebih lama!"

"Eonnie, apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Baekhyun semakin hilang kendali atas amarah dan tangisnya. "Kenapa tidak kau lakukan operasinya sendiri saja? Apa karena kau masih menyimpan dendam pada kakaknya Kim Kai?" Baekhyun menunjuk Suho dengan tatapan sengit.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Byun?" Suho hanya menatap gadis _(yang sudah tidak menjadi cintanya lagi)_ itu datar.

"Aku bicara fakta, Oppa. Bukankah kau memang pernah membuat Yixing-eonnie patah hati setelah tidur dengan –" Baekhyun mendadak bisu saat suara bentakan Yixing memperingatkan hingga ke dalam telinganya.

"Dimana moralmu?! Diamlah!"

Jika seorang Zhang Yixing sampai berseru dengan lantang dan penuh kemarahan, itu merupakan pertanda jika kesabarannya mulai terkikis. Dan kali ini, ketajaman mulut Baekhyun adalah penyebabnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku harus menangani Kyungsoo segera agar infeksinya tidak sempat menyebar ke seluruh kakinya! Dan pagi ini, Dokter yang ahli dalam menangani bedah hanya aku, maka dari itu kalian tidak punya pilihan lain, paham?!"

"Kau menolak untuk menangani adikku hanya demi seorang Diabetesi?" Suho mengatupkan mulutnya dengan alis mengerut murka.

Di tengah ketegangan, Yesung dan Baekhyun masih dapat sedikit merasakan kebahagiaan saat si Sulung Kim yang keras kepala ini bersedia memanggil Kai sebagai adiknya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat tangani adikku dan biarkan saja pesakit jantung itu mati!" Chanyeol malah menyemangati Yixing tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam tiga orang dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun baru saja akan membentak Chanyeol dengan kata-kata tidak pantas, namun saat matanya menangkap pantulan arloji pemuda itu, rasa panik tiba-tiba mendominasi hatinya daripada kemarahannya. Ini sudah lebih dari lima menit mereka habiskan hanya untuk memperbincangkan hal yang percuma, sementara pemuda yang dia sayangi sebagai adik tengah memperjuangkan kehidupannya sendiri diatas meja operasi.

Waktu adalah hal yang sangat sensitif untuk penyakit dan kesehatan. Fakta di lapangan sudah sering membuktikan, jika keterlambatan yang hanya sebentar sekalipun dapat merenggut nyawa seseorang dalam sekali kedipan mata. Dan Baekhyun, tidak mau fakta yang sama terjadi pada 'adiknya'.

"Tuan Kim!" Tiffany datang bersama Daehyun –yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar sekaligus bosan.

Wanita berambut merah dikuncir oleh balutan _hairnet_ itu membungkuk sedalam yang dia bisa, kemudian menjelaskan duduk perkara tadi kepada Yesung.

"Maaf karena telah membuat prosedur operasi bagi Kim Kai terhambat, namun sungguh, pasien Do itu sangat membutuhkan pertolongan segera. Mohon pengertiannya!"

Enggan lebih lama membuang waktu, Baekhyun segera mengangkat tangan dan berseru dengan lantangnya.

"Aku saja yang melakukan operasi pada Kim Kai!"

Enam pasang mata secara instan tertuju pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya cuek, kemudian mengeluarkan kartu nama yang sejak tadi ditutupi oleh _Hoodie_ nya.

"Aku juga _Dokter Kardiologi_. Kumohon, percayakan ini padaku karena aku tak mau adikku tidak terselamatkan." Membungkuk sebentar, Baekhyun menatap Yesung dan Tiffany dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yixing cemas. "Kai mengalami _Diseksi Aorta_ dan beberapa kemungkinan lain yang mungkin saja tersembunyi dari potret _rongent._ Operasi ini bukan ajang permainan bagi Dokter Muda sepertimu, Byun."

Dua orang di sana segera diserang oleh perasaan tersinggung. Yaitu, Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Seperti hukum alam, Dokter Muda seperti mereka memang sering kali diremehkan dan dilihat hanya dari sebelah mata oleh para Dokter yang sudah lebih profesional.

"Aku tidak bermain-main, Dokter Zhang." Geram Baekhyun sembari menggesekkan deretan gigi atas dengan gigi bawahnya. "Malah, aku rasa perdebatan tidak penting ini adalah permainan semata yang membuang waktu berharga demi menyelamatkan Kai!"

Melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya, Yixing pun tersadar. Sudah tujuh menit lebih mereka sia-siakan hanya demi berbicara, sementara tindakan penyelamatan bagi kedua pasien tak kunjung dilakukan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri, Baek –"

"Aku akan membantunya!" Daehyun segera mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi sembari menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

Sebagai gadis ramah, tentu saja Baekhyun dengan senang membalas senyuman itu. Tanpa menyadari, pemuda posessif di sampingnya tengah menghujani Daehyun tatapan tidak bersahabat.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Sebelum melakukan operasi bersar yang berhubungan dengan anestesi dan pisau bedah, setiap Dokter pasti mandi terlebih dahulu kemudian memakai pakaian operasi serba hijau yang disediakan. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

Di dalam ruang ganti, tubuhnya yang basah masih menyisakan aroma stroberi mint pekat dan bulir air segar di sekujur kulitnya. Dokter cantik ini segera memakai pakaian operasi dengan cepat agar suhu dingin tak semakin membuatnya beku. Setelah selesai menggunakan tudung kepala untuk melapisi rambut hitamnya yang tergulung rapi, dia pun berjinjit untuk mengambil masker yang berada di bagian loker paling atas.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Menoleh ke belakang, Baekhyun nyaris _infark_ jantung saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah berada dibelakang tubuhnya, dengan sebelah tangan memegangi masker yang dia butuhkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya santai sembari memutari tubuh Baekhyun dan menghujani gadis itu dengan tatapan paling memuja di seluruh dunia.

Mengabaikannya, Baekhyun kembali berjinjit demi mengambil maskernya –yang oleh Chanyeol di angkat secara tinggi-tinggi. Namun Ya Tuhan, ini sulit sekali!

"Kemarikan, Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun memberengut dengan aura frustasi yang begitu pekat.

"Gunakan bibirmu untuk mengambilnya." Balas Chanyeol sembari tertawa jahil.

"Jangan gila! Aku akan melakukan operasi pada seseorang dan pertukaran kuman melalui bibir bisa berakibat fatal, Park _Byuntae_!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai beberapa kali. "Ayolah..."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Pergerakan Chanyeol yang merunduk dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun berpikiran negatif sehingga memutuskan untuk menutup mata.

Alih-alih diberi serangan yang sensual, Baekhyun tercengang saat membuka salah satu matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan telaten sedang mengikatkan tali maskernya ke puncak tudung kepalanya. Satu ikatan, dua ikatan, dan masker hijau kebiruan itu kini terpasang di permukaan bibir Baekhyun dengan rapi.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun segera menunduk karena peningkatan suhu di wajahnya.

"Tentu, cintaku." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dengan menggemaskan sembari mengecup bibir Baekhyun dari permukaan luar masker sekilas.

"Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Tidak ada pengulangan."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Dokter Zhang, kita akan melakukan _Time Out_." Ujar Youngjae, si Kepala Perawat berwajah manis kepada Yixing _(Time Out : konfirmasi identitas pasien, kasus dan bidang operasi yang dilakukan oleh para Dokter sebelum operasi). _"Silahkan dimulai, Dokter Lee Minhyuk."

"Nama pasien Do Kyungsoo. Nomor registrasi 9312010. Usia 18 tahun." Kemudian, Minhyuk menatap Yixing –meminta pada Dokter senior itu untuk melanjutkan pembukaan yang telah dia lakukan.

Yixing menghirup napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dan menatap lurus dengan tegas.

"Dengan kasus _Diabetes melitus tipe satu_, kakinya mengalami infeksi dan menyebabkan _necrosis_. Sebelum infeksi meluas ke tulangnya, operasi yang akan dilakukan adalah penyayatan kulit pada daerah _necrosis _tersebut." _(Necrosis : kerusakan jaringan). _"Apa itu benar?"

"Benar, Dokter." Minhyuk mengangguk. _Dokter Anesthesiologi_ itu pun mulai memegangi selang _anestesi_nya dan bersiap untuk membius Kyungsoo _(Anestesi : obat bius)._

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai. Tolong _blade_." Yixing mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima pisau bedah dari Youngjae.

Berdoa dalam hati, goresan pertama atas pisau tipis nan tajam di permukaan telapak kaki Kyungsoo menjadi awal baru bagi dunia kesehatan gadis itu.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Nama pasien Kim Kai. Nomor registrasi 9414010. Usia 17 tahun." Yongguk mengakhiri awalan _Time Out_ yang dia lakukan dan mempersilahkan pada Baekhyun untuk meneruskan.

Baekhyun memandangi kenampakan tubuh bagian atas dengan tatapan cemas, lalu memejamkan mata, membukanya kembali dan mengangguk yakin.

"Dengan kasus syok karena _aorta_ nya robek. Sehingga, kami perlu menjahit _aorta_ nya kembali." Ujar Baekhyun. "Aku benar, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar." Yongguk menampakkan senyuman gusi yang lucu dan menawan. Dokter itu pun mulai memasangkan selang _anestesi _ke dalam mulut Kai.

"Tolong _Blade_."

Kepala Perawat bernama Kim Himchan segera memberikan pisau bedah kepada Baekhyun.

Dengan penuh perhitungan, Baekhyun membuat sebuah sayatan memanjang di permukaan dada Kai. Darah kental menyembur dari sana hingga mengotori permukaan putih sarung tangannya. Pemandangan daging merah segar dan sedikit lemak kuning menyapa mata para Dokter dan Perawat lain.

"Dokter Jung, tolong pegangi sisi yang lain sementara aku menjahit robekan didalamnya."

"Baik, Dokter Byun."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Bagian yang paling menyenangkan dari menjadi orang kaya adalah, kau bisa merancang sendiri apapun yang kau mau. Bahkan sarana kesehatan sekalipun. Yesung telah memilih desain Rumah Sakit futuristik dimana dari ruang tunggu dapat dilakukan pemantauan terhadap pasien yang berada di meja operasi. Ruang operasi yang ada di lantai dilihat secara jelas dari lantai enam karena lantai yang membatasi mereka sama beningnya dengan kaca.

Di sinilah Yesung, Suho dan Chanyeol sekarang. Duduk di lantai enam dengan ketegangan dan perasaan harap bercampur cemas. Tidak adanya percakapan membuat atmosfer yang menyelimuti mereka terasa begitu canggung.

Mata Suho bingung dalam menentukan tujuannya melihat. Di ruang sebelah kanan ada Yixing, sementara di ruang sebelah kiri ada Kai.

Dia tidak pernah bercita-cita mencemaskan adiknya, namun entah kenapa perasaan khawatir dan takut yang dialaminya kali ini begitu besar hingga tak dapat dia tutupi dengan kepura-puraan lagi.

Suho takut kehilangan dua kali, itu saja. Membenci punya perbedaan setipis benang dengan mencintai, bukan?

_Suho adalah seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Saat usianya baru tujuh tahun, dia begitu gemar bernyanyi pada sang calon adik yang bahkan masih berada di dalam perut ibunya. Lalu ketika Kai lahir dan mendapat vonis Cardio-complex, dia selalu menjadi pihak pertama yang meminta sang Ibu membawa adiknya untuk periksa ke Rumah Sakit sekaligus pihak pertama yang menanyakan bagaimana kondisi terbaru si bayi manis itu._

_Namun setelah Ryeowook meninggal, Suho berubah menjadi sangat penakut. Dia terlalu takut jika suatu saat nanti harus kehilangan lagi. Ketakutannya akan kematian Kai yang bisa terjadi kapan saja membuat dia berusaha keras memikirkan ribuan cara agar di masa depan dirinya tidak perlu merasakan duka pahit akibat ditinggal saudara yang dia sayangi ke alam baka._

_Sebuah ide pun muncul. Suho kecil yang baru berusia delapan tahun memutuskan untuk sengaja membutakan mata dan hatinya sehingga yang tampak dari luar adalah seolah dia membenci Kai. Semua tampilan dingin, tajam dan acuh yang dia tunjukkan pada sang Adik hanya kamuflase semata dan akting jenius yang dia lakukan agar bila Kai meninggal kelak, dia tidak merasakan kesedihan berlebihan karena kehilangan lagi._

Akting sempurna itu berjalan mulus selama tujuh belas tahun, namun pagi ini, semua topeng keburukan yang selama ini Suho pakai dihadapan Kai hancur seketika.

Saat melihat adiknya terbaring di meja operasi, dengan selang anestesi di mulut, berbagai macam jarum infusan di lengan dan tubuh terbuka yang sedang dibedah oleh para Dokter, membuat hati Suho luluh. Perasaan sayang dan instingnya sebagai kakak memaksa dia untuk larut dalam kecemasan sebelum sang Adik benar-benar dinyatakan 'aman'.

Sebagai Ayah, Yesung tentu dengan cepat dapat menangkap gelombang kekhawatiran Suho dengan sangat baik. Meski lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di depan para klien, percayalah, Yesung tetap seorang Ayah luar biasa yang selalu memantau dan memberi yang terbaik bagi putra-putranya.

"Ayah senang kau sudah bisa melepaskan topengmu, Nak." Yesung melirik Suho dengan senyuman kecil.

"Jangan bahas itu." Suho menatap lurus ke arah Kai sembari menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya. "Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaanku, kenapa _aorta _Kai bisa robek? Dia tidak merokok, dia tidak pernah minum minuman keras dan kurasa Sehun telah menjaganya dengan sangat baik."

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya dan memutuskan untuk ikut berpikir. Meski otaknya di dominasi oleh bisnis, siapa tahu ada beberapa pemikirannya yang bisa di kaitkan dengan penyebab cedera dalam yang dialami putra bungsunya.

"Ayah juga heran. Sehun sendiri hanya mengirimkan foto tanpa penjelasan apapun –" Mata Yesung melebar saat sebuah kesimpulan menyala diatas kepalanya. "Oh ya! Sehun adalah kunci dari semua ini!"

Mengeluarkan ponselnya, Yesung pun berusaha menghubungi Sehun.

"Halo, Sehun-ah?"

"Halo, Tuan Yesung."

Mendengar jelas bahwa suara yang sedang dia cari berada di dekatnya, pria tampan nan awet muda itu pun menoleh ke belakang.

Sehun sudah berdiri di sisi tembok sembari menempelkan ponsel di telinga menggunakan tangan kanan, bersama Luhan yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Suho menatap dua individu itu dengan penasaran, sementara Chanyeol segera bangkit dan melayangkan tatapan menusuk kepada Luhan.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Mereka berdua pergi untuk bertemu diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kami." Sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, kedua mata kecil Sehun menatap tiga pria dewasa di hadapannya dengan tegas. "Dan malam harinya, kami baru menemukan mereka di Namsan."

"Bagaimana mereka bisa kabur? Apa saja yang kau kerjakan, Oh Sehun?" Tak habis pikir, Yesung memijat pelipisnya sendiri dengan pening.

"Berkencan dengan dia?" Lanjut Suho sembari menggunakan dagunya untuk menunjuk Luhan.

"Dia yang kau maksud adalah pacarku, Tuan Muda Suho." Chanyeol menjawab dengan keras tanpa memutus tatapan marahnya pada sang Barbie China sama sekali. "Luhan ini kemari untuk menjaga Kyungsoo, dan aku tidak pernah tahu jika pada akhirnya adikku malah terluka di tangannya."

"Aku minta maaf, Channie!" Luhan merasakan matanya semakin panas di setiap kedipannya. "Aku tak sengaja mendorong Kyungsoo hingga jatuh dari atas ranjang, kemudian kakinya terluka oleh salah satu penjepit kertas berkarat yang bergeletakan disana."

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat tangannya rendah, berusaha memberi Luhan instruksi untuk berhenti bicara lagi. Kedua matanya terpejam, hembusan napas lelah keluar dari mulutnya sebelum dia berujar.

"Kita akhiri saja semuanya, sampai disini."

"A –Apa?" Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha memastikan hasil pendengaran dan penerjemahannya atas kata-kata Chanyeol dalam segala bahasa adalah benar. Intinya, dirinya sedang diputuskan.

"Kau gagal menjaga Kyungsoo dan bahkan membuatnya berada dalam bahaya." Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan perasaan terluka yang begitu dalam, hingga membuat merah menghiasi sklera mata dan ujung hidungnya akibat menahan kesedihan. "Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi."

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk, membiarkan matanya terpejam agar tetesan airmatanya bisa jatuh dengan tenang. Dia nyaris jatuh ke dalam jurang kepedihan, namun genggaman tangan Sehun atas tangannya terlalu menakjubkan untuk dilewatkan.

"Aku memutuskan, untuk mengundurkan diri dari tugas sebagai Penjaga bagi Kim Kai."

.

.

.

_Unknow..._

Bagi yang udah ngelihat my stories gue dan isinya NIHIL, gue minta maaf banget! Beberapa waktu lalu, gue sempet mengalami perenungan diri (?) dan mendapat beberapa tekanan untuk berhenti jadi author. Kenapa? Karena gue merasa FF-FF (?) gue jauh dari kata layak dan kurang berisi pengajaran hidup (?). Belum lagi, karena tahun ajaran baru udah dimulai dan gue takut pendidikan gue terabaikan. Terus, ada lagi deh masalah internal yang gue alamin :D. So, gue hapusin deh semua FF tanpa pandang bulu. _Jeosonghamnida!_

Dan lu tau? Keesokan harinya, gue malah merasa kesepian banget. Ciyus! Tanpa baca review, gue kayak ngerasa hampa. Tapi pas liat statistik viewer yang sebanyak itu, gue Cuma bisa cengo dan ngebatin, apakah memberi review itu dosa? Terlarang? Bayar? Karena banyak banget yang membudidayakan ABD (abis baca diem). Dan diemnya itu, gue salah artikan sebagai 'TULISAN GUE TERLALU JELEK UNTUK DIBERI PENILAIAN'. Hahaha, super sekali #senyum

So, gue mutusin buat hiatus sementara ampe gue berubah pikiran _(mungkin)_, dapet dukungan moral (?) ato lagi mood #soalnya gue labil banget dalam hal FF, hehe

Dan beberapa hari kemudian, gue baru dapet PM dari beberapa reviewernim yang nanya dan galau gara gara FF gue ilang. Aiguu, thanks #tearyeyes.

Gue post ini, sebenernya sekedar buat ngejelasin sama reviewernim yang bingung ama Overdose ato alasan gue NON-AKTIF sekarang :D.

Jadi, enaknya gimana ya?

Y-Huang

10 Agust-14

12.20


End file.
